Not now Not ever!
by xdarkangel001x
Summary: Sanzo refuses to admit that he just totally wants to have fun with Gojyo...
1. La La La im not listening!

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way."

"NO!"

"FOR FUCK SAKE YES!"

"The monkey really got food poisoning!"

"YES NOW SHUT UP!"

"Well who'd 'a' thought?" Gojyo leaned back in his chair with a cigarette in between his lips. "What did he _eat?!"_

"I don't fucking know, why don't you go ask him if you really want to come back swamped in sick!" Sanzo walked over to the bed and sat down lighting a cigarette. "Uh Sanzo...?" Sanzo looked over at Gojyo by the corner of his eye. "Can...i share a room with you please?" Sanzo inhaled then exhaled smoke from his cigarette and then looked at Gojyo, "No."

"But Sanzo..."

"NO!"

"...SANZO!"

"I SAID NO!" Sanzo pulled out his fan from his robes and smacked Gojyo on the shoulder.

"...What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"You keep getting lower and lower like that with your fan you'll end up smacking my – " Sanzo sent off a few rounds of bullets making Gojyo jump behind the bed for cover. "Aw man you made me drop my cigarette!" said Gojyo. He walked out from behind the bed and picked up his crushed fag and tossed it out of the window. "So where's the monkey now?"

"He's next door asleep."

"Oh, where's hakkai?"

"He's gone to get some medicine or something."

"You can get medicine for food poisoning - ?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gojyo held up his hands.

"Okay just asking." Sanzo walked over to the window and stared at the sunset. "I'm going for a shower," said Gojyo walking in to the bathroom and shutting the door. Moments later Sanzo heard the pouring of water from the shower head. He stubbed out his cigarette and lit another one. He 

stared at the tree outside the window and noticed a little bird on a branch who was chirping away happily. Sanzo thought about shooting it, but that would take effort. Then he heard a door open and his stomach turned into butterflies as he turned around and saw something so overwhelming he had to pinch his arm secretly to stop himself from staring. Gojyo was standing there, his blood red hair dripping wet and his towel hanging so low he was sure it would fall down. "What's wrong with _you_?" he said sitting on the bed.

"Nothing." Sanzo said higher than usual. Gojyo raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with your voice?"

"NOTHING!" Sanzo shouted back defensively. He turned away quickly to hide the blush on his face. _What the hell am i doing, i do NOT think he is sexy, i do NOT want to kiss him, i do NOT blush and my voice most certainly does NOT make that stupid high pitch sound! _In fact what Sanzo denied was that all of this was suddenly true. Ever since he had to share a room with him three days ago he felt like he suddenly wanted to make out with him until he couldn't breathe. He never knew that watching someone sleep could turn you on so badly! Without making it too obvious he looked at Gojyo from the corner of his eye and saw him slip on his boxers and jeans. Sanzo's jeans suddenly felt extremely tight around the front. _This is not happening, not now, not ever! _He quickly grabbed his robes from the bed and slipped them on to cover the embarrassing bump in the front of his jeans.


	2. A priest who likes it rough!

Gojyo turned around and saw Sanzo staring at him. He chuckled to himself and slid his shirt over his head. Sanzo turned and looked back out the window. Gojyo knew what Sanzo wanted, he saw him every day in jeep looking in the side mirror at him, he hit him more than usual, and he tended to watch him sleep at night. He saw him lick his lips when Gojyo dribbled something down his chin, he saw his eyes dart form his lips to his crutch every five minutes, he saw the way he blushed when he had his towel too low, and very rarely it looks as if Sanzo's growing out of his trousers if you know what i mean! Gojyo loved to tease and annoy him, so he purposely dribbled ice cream down his chin in front of him; he purposely got dressed in the same room, he'd purposely lie in a sexy position when he slept. He walked up behind Sanzo and ran his hand down his back which made Sanzo jump up and glare at him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Come on Sanzo we both know what you want." He said leaning against him with one hand on the wall behind Sanzo's head. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he snarled.

"I've seen you, staring at me, watching me, just admit Sanzo that you want a piece of me!"

"Get off me you pervy water sprite!" Sanzo tried to push Gojyo away but Gojyo rubbed his erection into Sanzo's which made him gasp suddenly. "You can't escape what you desire Sanzo." Gojyo whispered. He licked Sanzo's neck then started to plant little sucky kisses up his neck and nibble his earlobe. Sanzo desperately tried to swallow a moan but every time he tried weird little noises came out instead. Sanzo's eyes fluttered shut as Gojyo slid his hand down his chest and over Sanzo's erection.

_Why the hell am i letting this pervy kappa touch and rub me! _After thinking this Sanzo grabbed Gojyo by the wrists and pushed him against the opposite wall. "I don't want to do anything with you!" growled Sanzo. Gojyo gave him his annoying cheeky grin and grabbed Sanzo by the wrists and held them over his head. "You're going to be a hard one to keep down!" Sanzo frowned and without warning Gojyo pressed his lips hard against his. Being so surprised Sanzo gasped and Gojyo took this chance to slip in his tongue and explore Sanzo's mouth. He could taste tobacco, beer and something uniquely Sanzo...lemons for some reason sprang to mind! He felt Sanzo break the kiss and he was suddenly pushed against another wall, "Stop being so pervy I'm a freaking priest!" with that Sanzo pressed hard onto Gojyo lips also exploring his mouth. This time it was Gojyo who broke the kiss and again pushed him harder against another wall. "...A priest who likes it rough!" Sanzo frowned and pushed Gojyo again against the next wall, "At least i can control my hands!" He said and Sanzo pressed his lips again hard against Gojyo's. The kisses seemed to be getting rougher and rougher every time and he wondered if Goku could hear them from next door. Gojyo practically threw Sanzo against the next wall, "That's rich coming from the man who has his hands on my arse!" he said and started nibbling at Sanzo's earlobe. He undid the sash on Sanzo's robes and yanked them off with such force that Sanzo had to grip Gojyo by the shoulders to stop himself falling over. Gojyo pressed his lips hard against Sanzo's and they walked and kissed over to the bed, (well i wouldn't call it a walk, it was more of a stumble). He threw Sanzo down and he lay on the bed with Gojyo sitting on top of him. Gojyo smirked which was when Sanzo got a bad feeling. He walked over to a draw and pulled out a pair of fluffy red hand cuffs. Sanzo's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows, "What the fuck are you going to do with them?!"


	3. 5 4 3 2 1!

"I said you were going to be a hard one to keep down." Gojyo said pulling out another pair of fluffy handcuffs. He walked over to where Sanzo lay and handcuffed him to the bed. "Unlock me you pervy kappa!" said Sanzo struggling to get free.

"I don't think so." Gojyo sat on Sanzo and put a hand each side of his head. He leant down and kissed Sanzo. He trailed his hand through his hair and down his chest to the bottom of his leather top. He wiggled is hands up and rubbed Sanzo's stomach making him purr. _Okay i did NOT just purr! _Sanzo thought. He knew he should just kick Gojyo off of him, but something made him hesitate, maybe because IT JUST FELT SO DAMN GOOD!! He squeezed his eyes shut as Gojyo took of his leather top and licked his left nipple. He made a line of kisses from his nipple down his stomach to the top of Sanzo's jeans. Gojyo saw Sanzo's eyes widen. "What are you doing?!"

"Helping you sort out your little problem." He undid his button, unzipped his jeans and pulled them half way down Sanzo's ass. "You go any further I'll kill you!" Gojyo smirked.

"I don't think you're in any position to be saying that!" and pulled down his boxers revealing Sanzo's erection. Gojyo kissed back up his stomach, up his neck and started nibbling his earlobe. Sanzo was starting to feel very hot and extremely exposed. He also started to feel very embarrassed about Gojyo seeing his bits. But that all faded away as he felt something warm and moist cover his cock. He started to get even hotter as Gojyo carried on putting more and more into his mouth.

Gojyo looked up and saw the rarest yet the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Sanzo had his eyes half shut; his amethyst eyes just visible, his long eyelashes fluttering, his pale cheeks going a pinkish red colour; either form embarrassment, heat, or pure pleasure. His lips were half parted; they were the same soft, warm, moist, lips that all the swear words and death threats come out of, but when they were as kiss swollen as they were now, they looked so...nice! He never thought that a holy priest could look so damn HOT! He carried on and smiled to himself as he saw Sanzo clench his fists and dig his nails into the palms of his hands. "Gojyo...stop..."

"What why?"

"I hear someone coming!" he said now panting as if he'd just run a mile, Gojyo sat up and stared at the door. Seconds later the door opened slowly and Goku peeked around the corner. "Hello does anybody know if hakkai...HOLY SHIT MAN WHAT YOU DOING TO SANZO?!" Gojyo's and Sanzo's eyes widened and they started to panic. "What do you mean you fool, i'm having a cigarette!" said Gojyo.

"NO YOUR NOT YOU SITTING ON SANZO AND HE'S TIED TO THE BED!" said Goku pointing at the fluffy red handcuffs. "What are you talking about I'm reading the paper you stupid monkey, now go back to bed you're sick!" Goku scratched his head then turned back out of the door. They heard him go down a few steps and say something that sounded awfully like "Hakkai, i just saw Sanzo half naked tied to a bed and Gojyo was doing something to him!" Hakkai smiled.

"I'm sure you're hallucinating because you're sick."

"Hakkai! I just sawed them with my own eyes!"

"Come on Goku I'll show that there is no way in million years they'd be doing that, they get on each other's nerves like mad!" he started to walk towards the bedroom Gojyo had Sanzo tied up. Gojyo quickly took the handcuffs off of Sanzo and hid them under the pillow.

Five steps to go.

Gojyo did put his shirt back on and Sanzo did his jeans back up..

Four steps to go.

Sanzo fell off the bed in a rush. He picked himself up and put his top and robes back on.

Three steps to go.

Gojyo made the bed and lit a cigarette and Sanzo found an old paper.

Two steps to go.

Sanzo fell off his chair.

One step to go.

Sanzo again picked himself up and opened the paper to a random page.

Hakkai opened the door and looked around.


	4. You can't resist!

"Oh he's back, still hallucinating monkey?" asked Gojyo taking a drag off his cigarette. Goku's mouth dropped open. He pointed at Sanzo and Gojyo.

"I did see it with my own eyes!"

"Right Goku, but don't you think that if they were naked then it would take them longer than ten seconds to dress?" said Hakkai looking over at Sanzo who was currently reading a page that had what looked like a naked lady on. Sanzo noticed and turned the shade of Gojyo's hair. He folded up the paper and threw it down. "What are you on about you stupid monkey?!" said Sanzo.

"Goku here seems to think that you and Gojyo were..." Sanzo gave Hakkai a look which said _i dare you! _

"Never mind, i'm sure he was seeing things." He said smiling. "Come on Goku, i bought you some medicine." Goku made a retching sound and was sick down the hallway.

"Ew." Said Gojyo stubbing out his cigarette and shutting the door after Hakkai had left.

"Thank god i have such good hearing or we'd both be extremely embarrassed!" said Sanzo standing up. Gojyo also stood up. "What do you mean, i wouldn't have been half as embarrassed as you would have been!"

"Shut up you stupid kappa, it would have been your fault!"

"No it wouldn't!" said Gojyo ramming Sanzo against the wall and kissing him hard on the neck.

"Oh...No...You don't!" said Sanzo pushing Gojyo away. "You almost got caught!"

"What do you mean _i _almost got caught?" Sanzo shrugged. Gojyo glared at him then kissed him again hard on the lips. He picked Sanzo up and dropped him back on the bed. "No you don't, I'm not being tied to the bed again!" Gojyo pouted and then turned it to a smirk.

"Whatever it is NO!" Gojyo frowned. Then he gave Sanzo the grin he knew he couldn't resist.

Sanzo lay on the bed panting, hot, half naked and feeling very horny, "How the hell did i let you talk me into this – oh god" Gojyo carried on kissing and licking Sanzo's erection until he finally came. Gojyo chuckled to himself and cleaned himself. He came back and lay next to Sanzo. He propped himself up with his elbow and crimson eyes met amethyst. For a second he swore he heard Sanzo whisper something. "Huh?" he said.

"I said Get off my bed before i shoot you!" Gojyo rolled his eyes

"You never change." He muttered under his breath. Gojyo didn't have major feelings for the priest, but he sure as hell enjoyed the last ten minutes!


End file.
